


Party for the Depraved

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Plug, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cumdump, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gang Rape, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, implied unconscious sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Scott doesn’t realize what kind of party his friend brought him to until he’s already unconscious.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 279
Collections: Anonymous





	Party for the Depraved

**Author's Note:**

> Feminizing language used to refer to trans male genitalia.

A sob catches in Scott’s throat as he feels a dick press against his cunt. 

He can't move, at least can't move away from the head rolling against his folds and his unwillingly hardening clit. All he can do is struggle against the ropes that tie his wrists to the bed and pull his bare legs apart and over his head. He can't see, either, not with someone's handkerchief or something tied securely around his eyes. 

After a moment of teasing him, the stranger’s precome mixing with the slick starting to drip out of the boy, he pushes incessantly, sinking his full length into his cunt in one forceful motion. Scott jerks and groans at the sudden intrusion and stretch, at the feeling of having someone so deep inside him.

The man fucks him mercilessly, thrusting into him hard enough for stars to emerge through the blindfold. He pushes the boy’s legs further back so he can fuck even deeper into him, and the ropes strain against his skin to take it. Scott can hear the wet slap of a dick pounding into his cunt and the balls hitting his skin, and of the bed’s creaking. He moans reluctantly with each thrust.

He doesn’t want this, but it turns him on incredibly. His body is so exposed like this, spread out and pulled onto this man’s cock, whose face he couldn’t imagine even if he tried, and his pussy _throbs_ in response. He wants to be filled up with this stranger’s cum, wants the heat rising inside him to be released.

The stranger unknowingly obliges in part when he makes a particularly hard thrust into him and stays there. Suddenly, a liquid heat floods into Scott’s already-scalding body. The man’s cock throbs rhythmically with the feeling of the come settling in his pussy, but even though it makes the boy shudder, it’s not enough to bring him over the edge.

Scott moans and half-begs the stranger to continue fucking him, or to stroke his clit, anything to get him to his own orgasm, but all the man does is pull out with a sigh and a sloppy squelch. Hope drains from his body as the man gets off the bed and he hears fabric shift and the clink of a metal buckle. When the man leaves the bedroom, all that’s left is himself and the desperation between his legs.

The boy squirms in his bonds and clenches his thighs, but no matter what he tries, he can’t get enough stimulation. He can barely think of anything other than how _needy_ he is in the moment.

Without anything to stop it, Scott feels something slowly trickling out of him - a mixture of cum and his own slick. It teases his cunt just the slightest, agonizing bit as it drips down his perineum and settles into the sheets. Scott’s never been fucked before, especially not like this, but still the amount leaking out of him doesn't feel proportional to that stranger’s load and his arousal. Did they fuck him while he was knocked out? Somehow even that arouses him.

He doesn't remember how exactly he got to this point. He'd been pressured to go to a party by his friend Tyler. When he had first got there he'd been anxious out of his wits, felt like he was being watched. Eventually someone he didn’t know had chatted him up and cheerfully passed him a drink, the world had blurred around him, and now… 

The creak of weight on floorboards and of the door opening pulls Scott back to reality. 

Footsteps approach the boy. He has a moment to contemplate the weight depressing the mattress before he jerks at a hand caressing his thigh.

"We picked up a real cute twink this time," the new stranger muses. He draws loose circles across the inside and back of his pale thighs, pulling quiet whines from him. "I bet you went out of the way to come here. You probably asked him to get you tied up and fucked by everyone here."

"No, I didn't, please just let me go," Scott pleads. His legs flex but can't deny the sensations sparking his core. They go directly to his crotch and, much to his dismay, desperately make him want _more._

"Oh shut up. You walk in with that innocent look on your pretty face and then immediately attach yourself to the first person who comes up to you." The man runs a finger against Scott's entrance and pushes the slick and come leaking out of him back in. "And you're so goddamn wet. You're telling me you don't want this?"

He _doesn't,_ but when he opens his mouth to answer, the man sticks two fingers into his cunt and the words are replaced by a moan. He fingers the boy, brushing against that pleasurable spot in him until he can’t muster up any other thoughts. Once again he is reduced to sobs and unformed begs when the stranger pulls out with him teetering on the edge. He’s so damn close, anything would-

Scott comes as soon as the man enters him, somehow even bigger than the one before. His entrance spasms and squirts more slick on his cock, and his hands manage to claw at the wooden headboard behind him.

The boy becomes aware of a quiet laugh as he comes down from his orgasm. The cock in him shifts, deeper, and he groans before the man leans in. “At least your pussy tells the truth,” he murmurs lowly. “And it’s telling me that you’re nothing but a cockslut.”

The pounding Scott is subjected to this time is equal parts overwhelming and pleasurable. The stranger fucks him right through the overstimulation until it starts to feel good again and his tone in his cries shift. By the time this man orgasms, he’s again moaning on his cock.

The door creaks open and the bed complains at more weight as the man is still adding his load to Scott’s womb. When the cock inside him pulls out, what quickly replaces it isn’t another but instead several fingers, thick enough that Scott feels just as full. Squelches fill the room as they pump into him and his pussy coats them in slick.

Just when the pleasure starts to crest again, though, the hand slows, then withdraws. Scott whines. He can’t take it, being teased so much. 

Then he feels a finger at his ass. It’s warm and slicked up from his cunt and presses easily into him, the only resistance coming from Scott’s mouth. A second soon joins it, stretching him readily. Scott’s never touched himself back there, never even considered it could send sparks of pleasure through him like it does now. A couple fingers return to thrusting into his pussy, pushing in unison with the ones filling his other hole, and he feels he could definitely come from this.

"Did you bring the plug or are you just gonna fuck him on your fingers all night?" 

"I’m getting to that." This new man’s voice is rougher than the other’s, and Scott can’t help but feel a spark of heat at his low voice. 

All the fingers suddenly withdraw from Scott’s holes, and he whines at the sudden double emptiness in him. He jerks his hips up, trying to wordlessly beg the men to fill him back up.

Something new and hard presses against Scott’s back entrance. Its tip is small and rounded, and easily enters him, but it quickly flares up until Scott’s gasping at the thickness, too much for him to handle so quickly.

One of the strangers shushes him. He runs a hand up the boy’s stomach and pulls his t-shirt up to expose his flat chest. Fingers pinch and rub his nipples, making him keen in response. Meanwhile, more fingers scoop up some of the fluids still leaking out of him and rub onto the plug before it presses into him again. It’s slowly worked into Scott’s hole while his pussy is played with to make him drip more slick until at last the plug’s thickness gives way. The final bit slips into the boy easily before the flared base rests flush against his ass.

Suddenly, Scott feels a thumb roughly grinding against his clit alongside the digits at his chest, and fingers enter his pussy to curl against that spot within him and then he’s coming hard, back rising off the bed and body shaking. His ass clenches down on the plug and he gasps at the _fullness_ throughout him. He struggles to catch his breath as the hands on him continue to pleasure him, can’t stop writhing until they finally pull away. 

“It’s too bad we only have the one, otherwise we could plug him up properly,” he hears the rougher voice say. “Ah, whatever, this is hot too.” Something presses the plug against his rim further and he moans breathlessly. 

He’s too restrained to actually avoid any touches, but he’s especially unable to resist when a couple fingers slip into his mouth and against his tongue. He can't quite place the taste - salty, maybe, with some sweetness - and then the fingers are gone and back to rubbing slick against his too-sensitive clit. He strains his limbs on the ropes as he cries out.

The beginnings of unconsciousness tug at Scott’s body by the time he’s left alone again, the two men finally satisfied with playing with his overstimulated body. The plug is still in him; whenever he moves a muscle it inevitably shifts and pulls a whimper out of his mouth. 

He’s so tired. He just wants to go home - and part of him realizes that as soon as he does he’s going to touch himself at the memory of this.

Scott must have dozed off at some point, because the next thing he feels is a hand tugging on his clit, then another big cock forcing its way into him. His voice nearly cracks as he wails this time - with a dick stuffing his cunt and the plug in his ass, he feels like he couldn’t be stretched any further, and he can’t do anything but take them. 

It doesn’t take long before he’s thrust into another orgasm that has his legs quivering as much as they’re able and more slick dripping around this man’s cock.

 _“Fuck,”_ the stranger groans as he ruts into him. “You’re so fucking tight when you squirt on my cock like that. How’d a slutty virgin like you end up here as your first time? Are you really a cockwhore at heart or is the drink making you like this?”

Scott shakes his head futilely. “It’s the drink,” he argues, but he knows that’s at least partially a lie. He _is_ a slut, he _does_ get off on being tied up and used over and over like he’s just a hole to be filled and ruined.

“Then we better get more of that into you. _God, fuck,”_ and that’s all the warning Scott gets before he feels more warmth bloom in his stomach. 

The hours blur into each other behind the blindfold and in his tenuous consciousness. He’s never given much time to himself before he’s filled with another cock and fucked to another climax and filled with more come. Even when he falls unconscious, the men don’t know or don’t care, and simply thrust into him until he wakes back up. On occasion they force him to ingest more of that overly sweet alcohol that knocked him out in the first place, and while it doesn’t do that now, the warmth that burns down his throat continues to his stomach and swirls in his gut.

He’s brought to orgasm again and again, stuffed so full by the come in his womb and by the plug in his ass, forced to the edge repeatedly long after he thinks he’s too exhausted to continue. His limbs are sore after being held in this position for so long, and he can feel his heartbeat pounding in his aching cunt, which leaks constantly when it's not being filled. 

Scott doesn’t know how long he’s been there by the time he feels the ropes loosen from around his wrists, only that it is an absolute relief. He manages to move enough to rub the blood back into them while the man undoes one leg’s binds, then the other’s, resting his shaking leg on his shoulder before slowly lowering them to the bed. The mattress is absolutely _soaked,_ the boy notices absentmindedly.

Even with his limbs freed, Scott is too drained to do anything as the blindfold is removed. He slowly blinks in the dim light while the figure in front of him comes into focus. After being forced into darkness for who knows how long, it's a relief to see again, but as he becomes aware of blond hair, grey eyes, and those two moles on his chin, his eyes sting with tears of joy.

Tyler kneels in front of him, his pants bunched around his ankles, and even though Scott’s legs burn fiercely, he immediately spreads them. The blond man smirks and pulls him closer by the knees, bumping his hard cock against Scott’s entrance before he takes it in hand.

Scott groans as his folds, so tender from being pounded into all night, are spread open once more. He absolutely doesn’t want him to stop, though, not even when the pleasure mixes with an ache so bad each thrust knocks the breath out of him. 

“This is what you wanted, right? I’ve been watching you all night. I know how much you loved being fucked by all those men,” he utters as he thrusts into him roughly, his voice strained and breath shallow.

Scott nods blearily and wraps his arms around the other man. He’s right, in several ways. He let himself be pressured into coming here because he wanted to get close to Tyler, his friend and crush, and with his dick in him, he absolutely fulfilled that. Plus, he’s come to realize his until-now subconscious desire to be turned into nothing more than a cumdump, only useful for being pulled onto a cock.

Tyler's hips quickly lose their rhythm. Both of them moan as he stills and orgasms deep in Scott’s pussy. Scott bites his lips and clenches around the cock, trying to milk him and keep his come deep within him. Some of it trickles out nonetheless when he pulls out; he whines a bit at the loss.

The boy isn’t sure he can come again, but with a combination of Tyler’s fingers stroking his clit, his other hand pushing and pulling the plug in his ass, and soft encouragements murmured into his ear, he’s eventually drawn into one final orgasm that leaves him barely awake.

Tyler slowly works the plug out of the boy, who groans breathily as the thick base stretches his rim. A bit of fluid dribbles from his hole once it’s fully out and safely placed on the nightstand. 

The blond man leaves him to doze off. When he comes back, he maneuvers Scott’s limp legs into his boxers, which are immediately soaked by all the slick and cum dripping out of his pussy. He then fixes his shirt and carefully scoops Scott into his arms to a soft moan from the boy.

“Let’s get you home,” he tells the barely-conscious boy as they pass through a much quieter house. Outside, the sky is starting to lighten as he carries him to the car. “The others ended up liking you a lot, and they hope you'll come back next week. We might even decide to keep you, if you’re a good enough cockslut for us.” Scott burbles something as he is laid in the backseat before he slips back into slumber. 

Tyler smiles and pulls the blanket he keeps in the back over his body. Even if Scott wakes up in the morning and decides he regrets what happened, he’s sure he’ll come around. And even if he doesn’t come next week, there are plenty more weeks, and plenty more parties for him to attend.

**Author's Note:**

> bonk!


End file.
